Werewolf Series 2: Mothers
by Justaillusion
Summary: When Puck's mother shows up it causes problems for the whole pack. This is the second story in my werewolf series.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_Yeah, this is a multi chapter story in my werewolf series. It's still in the same universe as Full moon, and takes place one year later. _

_**Warning: **__I made Santana straight! I know this will upset some people,but I wanted her for this particular part and she has to be with the Alpha for that._

_Also again I know I'm not a great writer,but instead of dissing my writing how about helping me instead? I have no problem adding you to my DocX. I have had people offer to beta my stories before, and then they just disappear. So hopefully I find somebody to stick around this time or I just get each story edited separately. I don't care. I just really want to write and not be left feeling like shit afterwards as people tell me how bad I am. I admit I need help, and I'm trying to learn. _

* * *

Jealousy was a bitch, and even more so with the beast I held within. I'm certain being forced to see Puck progress through lover after lover our entire lives didn't help matters. For god's sake nearly each girl in this pack has been with my boyfriend. It's a little unsettling. Therefore surely nobody can blame me for being jealous.

I recoil as he tackles Quinn. She giggles shoving him off keeping her hands on him longer than I believe necessary, also I swear her leg brushes against the crotch of his pants. I'm even surer by that wide eyed look he gets just as soon as she does it.

Our pack hasn't been as supportive of our mating lately as they had been when we first mated. The girls didn't take delight in me taking one of the few guys they had away. I'll admit it, Puck was a man whore, and since right now he's exclusive to me; it doesn't set well with the women in the pack. The guys, on the other hand believe I hog him. It appears like I'm forever doomed to be an outsider. Not man enough to hang out with the guys, also to gay to ever want to sleep with the girls.

At least I have Rachel. She doesn't want to take my man away, and we get along rather well. I hear in the human world she would be called my fag hag. That always makes her laugh! She And I possess a deep bond. She can understand me in a way nobody else can, even Puck, and I'm that same person for her. She And I grew closer the past year since I needed somebody to speak to about my problems. That used to be Puck,however after my best friend grew into my boyfriend, he and I can't speak about everything like we used to. Particularly when a large part of my problems involved him.

I watch as Puck withdraws away from Quinn quickly. Yeah, he better get away. She provides him a knowing smile, and I have to stop the snarl rising in my chest. Fortunate for me I have Rachel, and she marches over and slaps Quinn in the face. My mouth falls open in shock as Santana sits up from her tanning spot and races over to stop them. The two girls claw and kick at one another.

Puck takes a seat next me "Insane huh?"

"hmm" is all I reply. He understands what just transpired. He only wishes I don't.

He removes his shirt and uses it to wipe the sweat from the back of his neck. I glimpse at him attempting to ignore how the sweat makes his chest gleam, and how much I want to lick it off. We have been together for a year. I should be past this stage,nevertheless I still turned into a total mess when it came to him. I wonder after 50 years if I'll still be here gaping, thinking how beautiful he is.

Unable or unwilling to stop myself, I bend over and lick a bead of sweat from his neck and bite at his ear lobe. He quivers slightly. "Did she make you horny?" I murmur, and bite down harder on his ear making sure to leave a mark.

He shifts away from me. "No,damn!" he rubs at his ear. It's a slight bloody and swollen,but I don't care.

I lick my lips, loving the taste of his blood a wee bit too much to be sane, but hey whatever. I'm part animal.

For a few moments, I wait to see if I'm going to get any further response from him. To see if he attempts to prove his innocence. Tell me she did nothing for him, however he doesn't. I'm not surprised. I've came to discover that his best defense mechanism when it came to me was to stay quiet. I overheard him speaking to Sam about it once. He believes if he doesn't say anything, he won't say anything more to piss me off. He has still to learn that his silence pisses me off just as much.

Without any warning I'm seized and pinned to the ground. His hands clenching my wrists hard enough to bruise. I smirk up at him and raise an eyebrow in question. I am one hell of a masochistic bastard. He reaches for my throat nibbling and kissing hard enough to bruise. My breath catches as his leg moves between mine; pushing hard against me.

"Not again!" A voice interrupts us. He doesn't pull away entirely, just stops torturing my throat, and peers up at her.

Santana is there glaring at us one hand on her hip. Looking at us like we're misbehaving children. If this wasn't Santana he probably would've already told her to fuck off. He And I like to joke that if Santana were human she would be a femme fatale; enticing men to her bed and inevitable deaths with her charm and beauty. Fortunate for the world she's a wolf. She only worried about tempting one person to her bed;Hunter.

She's the female pack alpha, and the deadliest female wolf anyone would ever have the misfortune of meeting. While other packs may have big strong Intimidating guards; we had her and Hunter. Numerous wolves last memories are her pretending to seduce them before she ripped their throats out. It would be pleasing to know we had her on our side, provided that she didn't turn against us every once in awhile. Fortunately Hunter has prevented her from damaging any of us permanently.

Not to say she isn't protective over us; she is. Especially over Hunter and "the girls." That she literately pretends she owns. She pretends like she's their mama wolf or something. No retarded boy was ever going to hurt one of her girls, and get away with it. With Hunter, it was worse. Not only did she want to kill anybody who attempted to cause him any harm, but she was deadly possessive. Not until I mated did I even have the smallest indication of whatever she was feeling, but I could not in any way see myself doing half the things she has. Previously she had ripped out another woman's eyes for even staring at Hunter the wrong way.

So to be honest we didn't have the balls to talk back to Santana. She stretches out and seizes Puck by the arm hauling him off me.

I did possess enough guts to say "Hey" as she did so. I preferred him just where he was.

She sneers at him. " Make yourself decent, and then go find Dave. You're going hunting with the boys" he nods blushing a little, because yeah it actually was like a mom catching us having sex. He shifts and runs off into the forest.

She turns to me. "You!" I sit up. "Me?"

she sighs dramatically "Don't think I don't know you had something to do with that fight" I rise up to confront her "I was all the way over here!" I yell defensively.

She disregards me, and starts towards the house motioning me to follow. As she and I make our way into the house, and she continues to yell at me where she knows everybody could hear. We're distracted by a loud disturbance in the kitchen.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" a strange female voice yells,accompanied by a lot of scuffling.

As we enter the kitchen there's female wolf who is actually gorgeous. I know Santana will despise that so I glance at her,but she just stares at the women in confusion as the women struggles hard against Brittany and Rachel's grips.

Blaine stumbles in, panting hard behind them, carrying what must be her stuff. Nearly All of the pack left comes in to stare at her, but she doesn't stop yelling.

"Let me go,you idiots. I will kill you." She yells snapping and kicking at them.

What a charmer I think. Hunter eventually enters the room to simply stop, exactly like Santana. The women sees him and stops fighting immediately.

"Hunter" she breaths, breaking free of the girls and moves closer to him seizing his arm.

He stares back at her eyes wide "Annie?" he asks.

Santana shakes her head coming out her stupor "What the — " is all she gets out before she is tearing Annie away from him.

"Don't touch him again!" she tells Annie coldly, ramming her against the wall.

"Santana," says the women peering down at Santana's hand. "Oh seems like you got what you always wanted"

"What are you doing here Annie?" Hunter questions. What are you doing on our land?"

Annie rolls her eyes "See that's the problem with you packs. You all believe the entire country belongs to you."

"Country no,but my land yes" he answers and then a gives a prompt "Santana" Santana drops Annie to the floor.

Annie stands up and begins scanning the room seeming a little disappointed until her gaze settles on me. I appear to interest her for some reason,but I have no idea why. Santana saunters over to stand by Hunter cementing herself as co-alpha.

Annie glimpses at her and shrinks back a little. "He asked you a question" Santana reminds her.

Annie sighs in what looks like defeat. "I come to see my son. He lives around here."

Santana steps closer to her. "Wait you're saying you've been here before?"

Hunter grasps her drawing her back. "That doesn't make sense we are the only pack for miles, and there isn't any — " he pauses. Something donning on him.

Santana turns to him "What is it?" she questions. All Hunter has to do is look at her and Santana's face drops and suddenly is replaced with pure hatred.

She jumps for Annie, but Annie moves away quickly; holding her hands up in a defensive gesture. " I know okay, I know! I was stupid! I just needed him to be okay. " She moans sinking down to the floor cradling herself "I'm sorry" she whimpers.

"We aren't the one's you should be apologizing to" Hunter tells her.

I don't understand why it takes so long to click in my mind what they are talking about. I know, I should have known earlier. I should have known when I peered at her and seen his eyes. or just as soon as I took in her scent and recognized it was so similar to the one I loved. This was Puck's mom. The one who abandoned him. The reason he was broken in ways only I could see.

They are all still shouting,but I'm tired of listening. I don't want to see her anymore, and I sure as hell don't want him to have to face her,before I leave Hunter's voice stops me at the door.

"Kurt wait we need to talk" He and Santana come to meet me as they tell the others to hold her there.  
That's when her eyes meet mine once more, a smile spreading across her face.

"Every time I came I saw you with him." she says. " was upset when I didn't see him right away,but just as soon as I seen you I knew this was the right pack." Santana drags me out before I could say anything back to her,but it's not like I wanted to anyway.

We have been auguring for nearly an hour now. Neither Santana or myself want her to meet Puck, however Hunter does. He believes he deserves a opportunity to meet his mother and hesitantly I agree. Santana isn't so simple to convince though. She was one of the female wolves that raised Puck, and the one to bring him to this particular pack. So naturally this seems like an insult to her, and I understand we aren't the only ones who going to hear he's mine, over and over again.

When we make it back to the other room Annie had appeared to make herself comfortable speaking to Rachel. Rachel needs no time in informing us what they were discussing. Apparently Annie was the one who had abandoned Rachel too. Annie and Rachel's mother were friends. Rachel's mother didn't survive giving birth though. So Annie took her to the very pack that was raising her son. So she could know her friends daughter was protected. That explained why Rachel was abandoned the same way. It also confirmed to everybody Rachel and Puck weren't related. That appeared to sadden Rachel considerably more than I imagined it would. I'll need to talk to her about it later.

Just As Soon As I glance around I notice only Santana approaches Annie. Hunter waits at the opposite side of the room. As far away from Annie as possible. Which is very weird. Hunter deals with the Strangers. Santana wasn't the greatest people person, however Annie wasn't a stranger was she? She knew both Hunter and Santana's names. Also although Hunter stayed across the room Annie's gaze didn't leave him. Not until Santana forced it to.

"We have agreed to let you meet him. He should be back in a little bit" She leans in closer to her. To anybody else it would seem like she was quietly threatening her, except with hearing like ours there was no quiet.

"But stay the hell away from Hunter, and just because you gave birth to him doesn't mean you're Puck's Mother. Make sure you remember that."

Santana turns to walk away, but Annie stops her.

"Then who is his Mother Santana? You? You always did love taking away what was mine" Santana merely smirks, the very way she does before she kills someone, and simply walks away. Not even pausing to provide Annie an answer.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother Troubles

**A/N:** _so here's a long chapter that took me a while, and I'm hoping isn't a mess. _

**_Warning: _**_trigger warning__s speaks of __rape, and Santana is still straight!_

* * *

It doesn't take long before the gossiping begins. The girls all sit in groups giggling and whispering. Well whispering isn't the correct word, more like omitting as much sound as possible while still talking, because if Santana overheard what they were gossiping about she'll be infuriated.

Rachel moves over to lets me take a seat between her and Giselle.

"I don't get it" Brittany mutter's staring at everybody dumbfounded.

Quinn forever the ring leader leans into her a mischievous smile playing at her lips.

"You know the love triangle we're not ever supposed to talk about"

Brittany's brow furrows and the understanding takes over.

"Or you mean with Hunters ex!" she exclaims. Everybody rushes to shush her.

"Yes!" Quinn hisses at her.

The love triangle, yes how much more messed up can the universe be? Puck's Mother is that woman! The one woman we were not in any way allowed to mention. The one woman we are supposed to pretend never even existed. I can't help but get a little excited with anticipation that we might now learn more, but nearly all of my thoughts were still focused towards Puck.

"Do you think Hunter might be Pucks father" Blaine questions. Rachel stretches out and smacks him on the arm.

"No!" she comments looking scandalized he would even assume that. "Besides we would be able to detect it if he were"

that was true, family members have a similar scent to each other which brings up the question —. I lean close to Rachel and sniff her. Nobody looks confused by this, because they must've been considering the same thing. I raise an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"No, we weren't imaging things; you do smell like him" I inform her.

Everybody else leans in to smell her too. We weren't crazy. The circumstances of her abandonment weren't the only factor causing us believe her and Puck were related. They might not be brother and sister, but they are related, in one way or another.

She's a little taken aback by that, but she pushes on with the initial discussion. Presumably so she can mull it over by herself later.

"I wonder if they are going to allow her stay the night." She questions.

Everybody appears to wonder about this. It doesn't matter how human we may appear; deep down we are also wolves. Wolves are very territorial. This place is Santana's territory. It was difficult to believe Santana would let her stay here very long. The dilemma with that though is it's also Hunter's Territory. So he might let her, but Hunter was also Santana's territory. So if he allows her stay here, what is that saying to Santana? What is that saying to the pack? Either way Santana must be seething about now!

The love triangle; why it's called that I have no clue, but that's something our mother's called it, therefore we just kept the saying it. I also hear it all the time when Puck and I watch our murder shows, but most of the time it's two men and one woman. The real meaning of it is unclear to me. It started when they were all three young. Santana's the type who always thinks she deserves the best, and she won't settle for anything less. To her generation, that was Hunter.

From an early age, it was obvious Hunter was going to be an Alpha and a great one at that. His father was, and still is, the Alpha of their former pack. So he raised his third son to be the greatest Alpha possible. Santana was similarly raised to believe in her greatness. She was tougher than usual females and naturally a born leader. She understood growing up she was going to mate with an Alpha, and in her mind that alpha was Hunter.

The main obstacle with all this; was that Hunter was already with someone. He had been with her since he was fifteen. All we know about her is that Hunter's father didn't approve of her. She wasn't the type to be a co alpha. We all understood this to mean she was weak, but the women we just met in the kitchen did not appear weak to me.

We don't know a lot more than that, only that Santana enticed Hunter away from his girlfriend, and they began some affair. That drove to the girlfriend leaving the pack. Not long after this Hunter had begun creating this pack. Most people perceived it as his way to get away from the scandal. Santana accompanied him a little over a year later, bringing Puck with her. She had taken main responsibility of the baby six months before just as soon as he was left at the packs doorstep.

Nobody understands why this was, except perhaps Santana. A Few people assume it was her way to show everybody how responsible she was. Other's view it as a way to make up for whatever happened with Annie.

Next there were people like my own Mother who think Santana's mother instincts were kicking in, and she needed a pup to take care of. Santana didn't have any children of her own, until she formally mated with Hunter. She never did give up on Puck though. We all know he's more special to her, than the rest of us. Just thinking about the irony of it all now nearly makes me laugh. You know, If it wasn't so fucked up.

Without Any Warning the door opens and a breathtaking blonde enters. She's breathing heavily and is nude. Therefore she must've run here. I groan.

"Mom" I complain. I might be comfortable with nudity. We all have seen each other plenty of times, but seeing my own mother is still a tad unsettling.

She wanders over to me grinning and leans over to kiss the crown of my head

"Hey baby"

I shove her aside. "Try not to touch me with those things" I say indicating to her breast. She waves me off smiling at the rest and giving them a wave.

"Where's Santana?" she asks us with determination.

I motion upstairs, and she takes off that direction.

"And please put some clothes on" I shout after her.

It's not long after that when Puck's voice fills the house. I cringe realizing it's coming from the kitchen in which Annie still sat.

"Kids dinner!" he shouts.

We all make our way to the kitchen as we overhear the kids come from upstairs and outside. Practically every single one of them are already filthy, but that won't matter much after this. They will be even worse. I feel a pang of sympathy for their mothers.

I take a peek at Puck, who turns out to be even worse. He must've been the one to do the stitching, because practically every inch of his covered in blood. The children all jump around him eagerly. As they all wait for Santana and Hunter. I risk a glimpse at Annie whose eyes are fixed on Puck.

Puck must see my glimpse since he immediately looks over at her. I didn't know he was watching me. He provides her a bemused expression.

"Who the hell are you?" he demands.

My man, is always so sweet. She opens her mouth and hesitates, just before she can say anything. Hunter and Santana walk down accompanied by my Mother. Who thankfully is wearing clothes, Santana squats down in front of the children.

"You ready?" she challenges them smirking.

They all scream their excitement. Everybody has been preparing this for weeks. I nearly want to scowl at Annie for showing up tonight. The children constantly whine about not being ready to hunt. Since they are too young and can't. The risk was too much. One hoof or antler in the wrong place can even hurt the adult's. No telling what such a thing can do to a child. Therefore Hunter came up with this. The men would go out and kill a couple deer, but they wouldn't consume them. Which I'm certain was difficult for all of them. Its instinct, if we hunt it and kill it; we eat it. They couldn't though, particularly since Hunter ordered them they couldn't, and nobody goes against the Alpha's order.

After the kill they were instructed to put the creature back together, and stitch it back up. Which I bet was even tougher. Then deliver it back home for the children. The purpose of all this was so the children can understand what it was like to consume the animal straight from the carcass. So they could get the reward; without the risk of the hunt.

Everybody starts to undress and shift, and one by one they exit the house into the yard. I decide not to turn too uneasy with Annie here. I believe someone should retain their human form. Puck must decide not to either, because as I enter the yard his arm circles my waist and draws me closer. My mouth waters with the scent of blood and from the carcasses laying only meters away. He kisses me granting me the taste of blood from the kill. That still remained on his tongue, I moan as the taste fills my mouth.

A growl from Santana makes us split apart, and we shift our attention to the others. Everybody stands around as Hunter's and Santana's wolves circle the first carcass. It's still covered in blood, but Puck did a good enough job stitching it up. The pups all scratch at the ground expectantly, but they understand the rules. Nobody feeds until the Alpha's say so, and the Alpha's always eat first! This is a custom they know from regular meals, but I acknowledge the temptation is greater with raw meat right there.

Eventually, Hunter splits the belly of the creature open and blood starts spilling out into the dirt. I try to shift my head from the aroma, but Puck is still holding me and still reeks of blood. So there's no use. He and Santana lie close to the animal and bow their heads to the children, and the wolf pups take off attacking the flesh eagerly. Everybody watches as the children yip and snarl tearing at the flesh, and falling over each other attempting to get more. Santana then nods at the second carcass granting the adults permission to eat it, before turning to lick the blood off Hunter's muzzle. Puck pulls me closer against him.

"Aren't you starving?" he asks. I was, but I notice Annie watching from the doorway. So I shake my head at him.

He places a hand on my growling stomach.

"Liar" he chuckles. I notice Annie finally looking at us, and her face shows me she had no idea about us. She might have known I was always with him, but not that we were together. I turn grasping the back of his neck and drawing him into another kiss. Yeah! Bitch he's mine! He grabs my hand and drags me towards the forest

"Let's find our own dinner" he remarks, but I wasn't ready for that. A different hunger overtook me, and I find myself forcing him to the ground.

"Whoa" is all he gets out before I'm covering his mouth with my own.

He doesn't take anytime lifting off my shirt and flinging it aside; without interrupting our kiss. His shirt's already damaged, so I feel no guilt in just ripping it off. I would have to hear about that later. Apparently we destroy too many shirts, however I couldn't find myself minding right now. His exposed skin is burning against mine, and he smells like blood and sweat, and I only break from the kiss so I can lick the blood off his throat and chest.

He must find some way slide off my pants, but it hardly registers until I can feel my bare flesh grinding hard against his jeans. 'His jeans' I think and immediately go to fix that obstacle. Going down his chest and stomach leaving a trail of open mouth kisses. I make my way to the button of his jeans. He lifts his hips so I can remove them.

"Fuck" he grunts fingers twisting into my hair as I take him into my mouth; tongue playing over the slit.

It's just minutes before he's seizing me and slamming me to the ground. He takes a breath to control himself, and suddenly he slides into me; making me gasp. He stays still for a bit giving me only enough time to adjust, before he starts moving inside me painstakingly slow.

"What the fuck" I manage to grumble. He provides me a wicked grin.

"What's all this about" he asks me breathless, before he starts nibbling my ear.

He's still moving so slow that I grip his hips and attempt to urge him to move faster and harder. He doesn't provide me enough time to respond. All I can get out is a few mumbled words, before he's doing just that. He pounds into me so hard and fast that I'm seeing stars, and I'm able to forget about Annie for now.

Afterwards we sprawled lazily in the forest. He's still kissing my neck as run my fingers absent mindedly over his scalp.

"What would you do if your mother ever showed up" I question. He pauses and peers up at me and suddenly starts laughing.

"Really, you want to talk about that now?"

I shrug laying my crossed arms on his chest, and resting my chin there to stare up at him.

"Why not?"

He seems to puzzle over it for a moment.

"I don't know! I noticed your mom at the house. Is that what this is about? You think I feel left out or something?"

I shake my head "No it's more complex than that"

He must pick up something from my tone, since all of a sudden he looks uncomfortable.

"I —"he begins to say then stops, and then says "I'm starving and you wore me out. Let's go back to the house so we can eat and cleanup"

He grabs my hand helping me stand. I bend over and pick up my clothes as he slides his pants back on.

Five minutes later, we were heading back to the house. I persuade him to go through the front way in case of Annie was still in the Kitchen, still like always I'm not that fortunate. As we wander through the door, Annie is sitting on the couch across from my Mom and Santana. Her eyes light up just as soon as she sees us, but Santana's darken. Of course, Puck takes this the wrong way.

"I ripped it on a branch" he begins to explain, but pauses when he realizes it was only then, that Santana recognized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

To cover for himself, he finds a dis guarded shirt on the floor, sniffs it, making sure it was his. He knows I would flip out if he put another guy's shirt on, and then slips it on.

My mom frowns breaking the tension "I was enjoying the show!"

"MOM!" I snap at her.

She giggles, Santana shakes her head.

"Noah, will you, please come here" she responds silently.

Puck freezes, Santana only used Noah if he was in trouble; a lot of trouble. I see his mind racing, and hear his heart hammering as he attempts to figure out what he did. Ultimately, he just asks.

"What did I do?"

I never seen Santana look that unhappy before.

"Nothing" she responds. He looks at me confused, and grabs my hand as we go over to meet Santana.

He happens to sit beside to Annie causing him leap up quickly as soon as he detects her scent; dragging me up along with him. He almost crushes my hand in the process. We all should have expected this problem. Perhaps because it was something we were are all used to, we didn't consider it.

Our sense of smell is astonishing! We can recognize others by scent alone, and no scents are more memorable for us than that of our alpha, ours mates, and our parent's He might not understand why he knows or how he remembers, but her scent tells him precisely who she is.

"No" he whispers moving away, and suddenly he's letting go of my hand and staring at me betrayed.

"You knew," he states retreating away from me too. I can feel my heart break for him and for myself as he stares at me with so much pain and betrayal in his eyes. He twists and flees.

Santana flings her arms up in the air "There you go! You met him, and he wants nothing to do with you"

I turn and follow Puck out, tracking him to our bathroom.

"I'm sorry" I tell him sagging against the door frame. He spins away from me starting the shower, and starts stripping.

"For what?"

Great he's going to act like nothing's happened.

"You know for what!" I answer crossing my arms. He stares at me lifting an eyebrow, and strides into the shower; his voice coming over the spray.

"Oh, you mean for not telling me she was here? For not warning me I was walking into a trap?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm sorry okay, please! I didn't know how to tell you! I was trying my best to keep you away from her."

He laughs and opens the door

"Oh, so that's why you insulted me in the forest" He opens the door farther urging me to accompany him. I take off my clothing and join him. Seizing him and squeezing him tight. He hugs back just as hard clearly needing the support.

Afterwards we are in the kitchen eating when Annie enters

"Noah" she says carefully advancing towards him. He puts out a hand to stop her.

"Don't, I don't want hear it."

I watch them as I take a bite into my sandwich. He tenses as she still moves a bit closer. She reaches out a hand towards him, and he filches away.

"Leave him alone" I growl. She glances at me hand falling to her side. I can't decipher her expression, but I can tell she decides something.

She walks over and takes a seat beside to me I inch away from her and Puck snarls, but it doesn't appear to bother her. She sticks out a hand towards me.

"Hi I don't believe we properly met I'm Annie" she introduces herself, way too happy to be someone in this situation. I twist away from her with a huff and plan on snubbing her, but then I think about who she is.

She was a girl I've pitied all these years, and hell I don't know her. She might have had valid reason for abandoning him. It's not like she left him in some place he wouldn't be taken care of, and she has watched over him for years. I find a piece of myself pitying her more.

"Kurt" I mumble.

Puck whirls and stares at me shocked, but I only shrug. That seems to piss him off again. I know what he's thinking. I should be on his side, but he didn't understand that I was. I'll always be, but I realize we should at least hear her out.

I glimpse at her "I don't understand." I respond to her acknowledging Puck won't begin the discussion. "One lost child and the entire pack mourns. When a baby's born, we are all excited not just the

Mother. We all take responsibility of the pups and raise them as our own. Family means everything to us. So how could a Mother leave her baby? How is that even feasible? And where is the Father, since I can assure you right now if any female attempted to take away a child from there Father. Then he would kill her before letting his baby go"

She stares at me for a long time her eyes swelling with tears. Puck pointedly tries to ignore both of us.

"I couldn't leave him, well, not entirely" She replies softly. "You don't know me so I understand you don't realize what I was going through at the time"

"You were dumped!" I answer sternly. "But that isn't any excuse. it's not like you were his mate"

Her lips purse and she let out a strangled sound before shaking and crying furiously. She grabs my chair yanking me closer, too close. Her voice comes out thick with emotion and manic. A little half crazed.

"Really? That's who you think I am? Some stupid bitch who abandoned her child, because her heart was broken? Just like I said already, you don't know anything about me!" She shoves my chair away, I vaguely notice a Puck clutch at my arm. I am too startled by her reaction.

She jumps and looks up towards the stairs and around the house "SANTANA! HUNTER! EVERYBODY FUCKING ELSE, AND EVEN FUCKING YOU, ARIANNA! I KNOW YOU ALL ARE LISTENING! SO GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" She bellows.

I glance back at Puck. Who's watching at her, but still holding me closer to him. The rest of the pack comes in gradually, some of them urging the kids back upstairs. Once More Santana is the only one to approach her seeming annoyed. Hunter lingers back and places a reassuring hand on Puck's shoulder.

"What?" Santana demands.

Annie glares at her, looking her straight in her eyes. She was challenging her, oh shit! Santana just stares back until Annie is forced to look down.

"To my pack it looks like you were just attempting to challenge me Annie." Santana states coldly. Santana's nails extend and she runs a threatening tongue up one. "Were you?" she questions.

Annie takes a deep breath. "No" she responds, but we can all here the not yet in the air. Nonetheless, Santana's nails contract.

"So" Santana asks resting on the counter so she can look down at her.

"What do you want?"

Annie trembles with anger, and just as I notice her move to slap Santana I dodge grabbing her. That doesn't stop her from shouting.

"What have you told them about me?" she asks.

Santana grins, and nods at me to release her. I do and move to take Puck's hand.

"Nothing why would I?" Santana questions.

Annie's eyes dart to Hunter and in an moment Santana is in front of her.

"Don't look at him" she orders.

Annie laughs, but it's humorless.

"Wow okay, look Santana you're not my Alpha! I can look at whoever I want"

Wrong thing to say! We all clench our eyes shut as Santana's hand goes up, but then nothing. I reopen my eyes slowly, and only see the women still staring at each other, Santana grinning, in disbelief.

Eventually, she laughs.

"Look babe, looks like she finally got some fangs" she notes, laughing again. My mom, and all the other females laughing with her.

Annie doesn't appear disturbed by this. Presumably due to past bullying from Santana, who is clearly more dominate, and presumably let her know it every chance she got. Looking bored of the entire show Hunter finally steps in.

"Shut up!" he orders. The entire room quiets immediately even Santana. Annie's eyes flicker towards him thankfully.

"Now Annie" he begins. His eyes darting towards her, but still not gazing at her. "What's the problem?"

She glances at me and Puck, and then glimpses the room at large.

"I don't know what you all heard about me, but what I gather it's not the truth. So obviously you know about me and Hunter" she motions in his direction. Her voice shaking "But that's not all of it. I didn't become a lone wolf by choice. I was driven out of the pack"

"Because you're a murderer" Santana adds.

"No!" Annie roars after at her "I told you the truth, but nobody would listen. None of you would believe me. The only one who did was Hunter and that made it worse. It only made his Father want to get rid of me more, so you could have him!"

" I already had — "Santana begins to say only to be stopped by Hunter.

"Stop, just stop," he says rubbing at his forehead. His gaze finally falls on Annie, and its hard.

"Annie I believed you, but I can't believe you would assume that about my father." He shakes his head in disbelief and disgust. That seems to break her.

"I was raped and only defending myself! I never deserved what happened to me!" she cries.

Before Santana could say anything my mom stops her with a touch to the arm, and then walks towards Annie slowly.

"Maybe not, but you need to realize the position you put everybody in. For weeks ever time anybody saw either one of you, you were all over each other. You kept telling everybody how great he was, and how happy you were. So when it happened it came out looking more like revenge."

Annie grunts

"Okay well, it seems like I have to tell all of you. I was just planning on saying this to my son, and "

She looks towards me

"His mate, but what the hell we're all here right! And you all already heard this much. So why not tell the whole embarrassing truth! Yes, I killed a pack member, and that pack member just happened to be Santana's brother. So yeah okay, if any of you who want to believe I'm a crazy murderer. Yes, that's perfect revenge! Santana took everything away from me. So I took away her favorite brother! If you believe that you're not the only ones. So did my former pack.

The truth is the brother was the revenge, but not for Santana for Hunter. I wanted to make him jealous! That's why I was always all over Joel! That's why I was always telling everybody how great he was! He was actually an ass that called me a tease. So one night he got tired of it and forced his self on me. When I managed to get away I grabbed a chair meaning only to delay him while I got away, but instead it broke, and a part of it stabbed him.

I still don't know how it happened, so I wasn't able to explain it, and I still can't explain it now. So that's why it was hard to convince anybody it was just an accident, and I didn't just stab him. I could only hope by then they knew me well enough to know I wouldn't do anything like that. Maybe they would have if I didn't turn a little crazy after the guy I loved left me for somebody else, and I didn't fight with Santana and threaten her, but I did. That with everything else I suppose looking back it did make me look rather guilty, but I didn't murder anyone. I should be glad they only asked me to leave instead of killing me. At least that reassures me they had some doubt, just not enough to let me stay."

The whole room is silent. Santana only glimpses at her tearfully and rushes up the stairs. My mom takes off after her. Santana never shows vulnerability and I assume to her tears were a weakness, but nobody could blame her. Annie had just been talking about the death of her brother. Hunter shatters the silence.

"Okay, I think that's enough for tonight. Come one everybody time for bed" he doesn't even have to say anything to Annie. With one glimpse she's flying out the door. He sighs gazing at me and Puck and starts upstairs.

We quietly undress and get in bed. He's lays down still thinking and places one arm behind his head. I lay my head on his chest, and his free arm reaches around me to draw me closer.

"She seems pretty crazy to me" I muse.

His chest vibrates as he laughs.

"Yeah", he asks. I nod.

We lay still for a moment, and then I finally get the nerve to ask him what I've been wondering.

"Hey Noah" That gets his attention, because I never call him Noah either, unless I'm pissed. It just seems to fit the situation better than calling him Puck would.

"Do you think Santana's brother might be your father?"

He twists until he's facing me.

"It would make a lot of sense wouldn't it?" he asks.

"It would" I say "with the time frame — we know Annie left, and not long after that Hunter made the pack. It was just over a year later when Santana followed him. By then you were already six months old. So she had to have become pregnant just before or not long after she disappeared. If she is telling the truth and was raped, she wouldn't want a man touching her that soon, right? Isn't that how rape victims are supposed to be? Closed off?"

He considers this for a bit

"On TV, they are, but what about the full moon, and what if she wasn't raped. I mean think about it what male do you know would dare rape a female and why? Especially, in Alexandria's pack. Santana might be scary, but Alexandria's scarier. You know if he raped her every other male would be after him, and that's only if Alexandria didn't kill him first. Then that brings us to the other question why? I love the girls I do, and you are probably going to kill me for saying this, but I could get any of them in bed anytime I wanted. So why would he force himself on her? If he could so easily just find an alternative."

I do give him a slap for the honor of my sisters, but I can't help but think how accurate his words are.

"Maybe because he was Santana's brother" I respond.

Now he looks offended.

"Are you saying you believe Santana had her brother rape her?" I shake my head.

"No, but perhaps she used him to distract her while she finished seducing Hunter. Like you just said Santana can be scary and if you were her brother and were ordered to hook up with a certain girl. Would you ignore that, when you were horny, and hook up with somebody else? Especially when the whole pack believed you were dating her?"

He shrugs

"I don't know! This is the first relationship I've ever been in. I didn't know we could be in monogamous relationships without being mated"

I glower at him since that was just ridiculous! At least I think it is. Particularly because in my life there really aren't any non-mated relationships to go by.

"Hunter wasn't monogamous while he was just dating her." He continues.

I almost want to slap him, but can't because he just didn't understand. I just roll my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that was considered cheating" I reply.

"Oh, well being her son I figure I should be offended for her, but being that he cheated with the women who is practically my real—"he stops rethinking his wording. I smile up at him.

"It's okay I know what she means to you. I know you always thought of Santana as a mother" he relaxes somewhat.

"You know though" I continue" if Joel is your father that explains her connection to you" he nods in concentration.

"If it isn't him then I wonder who it is? Was it just some full moon hook up?" he asks.

I shake my head

"We already said that was unlikely if she was raped." I reply.

He glances at me confused

"but she still needed to have sex during the full moon?" he responds.

"I didn't"

He moves until he's hovering above me.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean just what it sounded like. I didn't need to have sex during the full moon. Most months I didn't"

He gapes at me, just gapes, in utter disbelief. I swear I told him this before. I'm not sure how much I like him staring at me like I'm some sort of alien

"How?" is all he questions when he eventually speaks.

"Mostly I just screamed and raged, and tore up the room. It was difficult, but it's possible"

He slides back onto the bed.

"And all this time I just imagined you out there fucking humans. I don't know if that's even weirder" he says mainly to himself. I hit him.

"You wouldn't if you've ever been with a human" he cocks his head at me then shakes it.

"I don't even want to know" he says lying back down.

Good because I didn't want to have to explain it. He takes a moment and then turns the conversation back to Annie.

"Okay, what if she wasn't raped. What does that leave us a Crazy, heartbroken lone wolf? So a full moon hookup —"

I hit him with a pillow, because no I can't and won't believe Pucks Mother was a crazy Murderer, and he shouldn't either.

I don't notice him get out of bed the next morning which is odd, because I usually do. I stumble to the bathroom first, and then make my way to find him. I don't like waking up to find him gone. I tend to freak out. So most of the time if he's going to leave he tells me first.

So to say I'm dependent is an understatement. The month he ignored me, before we officially became a couple made me feel like I was dying. I like to blame the wolf since it's in our nature to always want to be with his mate, but I know some part of it was the human side too

Puck isn't much better. In the rare times, he woke up with me gone, he's thrown a fit, and when he found me he made me pay for it. I smile now just thinking about it. Most of the time were together, unless we're sent elsewhere; like yesterday when he was sent to go hunt the deer, or we need some time alone. This seems to bother some of the others, but we don't care.

I halt when I exit the house and see Annie had sniffed out each and every one of Puck's kids. I'm a little angry the pack has left her alone with them.

"Kurty!" I hear Jaime chirp. She's Puck youngest child. I turn to see her smiling and pointing at me as Annie's holds her.

She struggles until Annie lets her down, and makes her way towards me only stumbling a couple times. She launches herself at me. I pick her up and kiss her cheek "Hey baby!" She shows me a crushed lady bug in her hand.

"Oh wow" I exclaim. She offers it to me.

"Thank you!" she turns and points at Annie.

"Kurty, its Grama!" she beams. I nod, but frown towards Annie.

Really? She's been here one day and she's already has them calling her Grandma? I turn towards the other kids.

"Have you seen your dad?" I ask.

Conner is the one who answers. He's Pucks oldest who we're all sure is an Alpha in the making. How that is possible nobody knows, since he's Brittany son, and Brittany is damn near close to being an Omega. I wasn't all that far off myself, but mating with Puck has improved my pack rankings considerably. We always take on the position of our mate in the pack.

"He went for a run" I kiss Jamie and put her down and she runs of towards her brothers and sisters.

"So" I ask Annie starting to strip. "Making up for lost time? You actually got them to agree to this?"

She just shakes her head not in the least bit mad.

"Since my son won't speak to me, I might as well get to know my grandkids" I huff.

"Whatever! Connor watch them!"

"K" he yells after me as I change.

It's not hard to find him. I know his scent better than my own. I find him a mile off next to the pond. He's pacing back and forth peering down at the water through slits in his eyes. I know he knows I'm there by the way his muzzle twitchs, but he doesn't stop his pacing. I can tell how anxious he is. His ears are flat, and his fur is slightly bristled.

I move towards him slowly and press my muzzle to his fur. When he turns towards me I roll over onto my back submissively. To make sure, he feels comfortable. He leans down to sniff me and gives me a quick lick on my muzzle, before turning away again. I whine and rise onto my paws, and watch him. Not knowing what to do I yawn and stretch out beside him, resting my head on my paws. He will come to me when he's ready. After a couple minutes, he lies beside me and lays his head on my back.

Maybe an hour or two later he seems to be feeling better; If his nose under my tail is any indication. I hit him with it, and he falls back and then stretches ready to play his tail wagging back and forth. I feign indifference, and lazily stand up and lift my tail as invitation. I listen as he moves closer then dance away, but not before he catches my hind leg between his jaws. That brings me falling forward.

He pounces on my back, and I try to roll to get away, but he grabs my muzzle tossing me, until he's pinning me. I snap at him and kick until were both sliding down a hill wrestling. Suddenly he stands up and runs I give chase, but don't see him. Then I hear a loud splash as he hits the water.

When he comes to the surface, he's no longer a wolf. He comes to the edge of the water and looks up at me.

"Thank you"

I lean over and nuzzle his neck. He scratches behind my ear and then plunges under the water. Stupidly I just watch waiting for him to reemerge. That is up until his big brown wolf is sending me flying into the water myself.


End file.
